


Yearning and Similar Feelings

by StarsAndUniverses



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Angst, Multi, might get a wee bit sad, most of these can be interpreted as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndUniverses/pseuds/StarsAndUniverses
Summary: Yearning (n): A persistent, wistful longing, often accompanied by feelings of tenderness and sadness
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Breakdown/Knock Out, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. TFP KOBD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the most beautiful mech he’d ever seen.

They’d been conjunxes for thousands of years, since the smack middle of the war, but every single day, he got more and more radiant. His optics gleamed in the light, brighter than any star they’d ever come across. They’d seen planets made of glass, covered in ice, polished with flawless metal but never had any of them come close to his conjunx’s beauty. 

If his conjunx defected, he’d follow, no question. He knew it was dangerous, that it could get them killed but he could remember the day that he knew he couldn’t live without his darling sparkmate. The day that they almost hadn’t gotten back to the Nemesis and he’d finally decided to propose. 

Now, the two of them were unstoppable! They never left each others’ sides, always had each other’s backs. They were a pillar of comfort in a faction that knew no such luxuries. Primus had blessed him in such an indescribable way in such dark times. He couldn’t help but let himself cry at the thought, not in sadness, but in pure, concentrated joy.

“Knock Out, are you alright?”

Knock Out wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, waving Breakdown off. “Yes, yes, I’m fine.”

Breakdown stepped closer, gently holding and kissing Knock Out’s hands. “You sure? You’re crying.”

“Just… just remembering how you’re the most stunning mech I’ve ever seen and how lucky I am you chose  _ me _ as a conjunx.”

“Ha!” Breakdown laughed, a warm, loud sound, “Look who’s talking!”

“I mean it, Breakdown.”

“Yeah, Knocky,” Breakdown gently kissed his mate’s forehead, “I know.”


	2. TFA Blitzbee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would never be enough time.

“The Elite Guard will be here tomorrow morning. We can finally go home, team,” Optimus announced. Ten minutes later, Sari lost sight of Bumblebee and was driven home by Bulkhead instead. 

Bumblebee’s wheels weren’t made for forest floor and tough terrain but he drove them there anyway. It took him 30 minutes to get to a clearing, a small spot where there was a gap left by a few trees that had been cut down. Crashed into. 

He sat on a jagged stump and waited. An hour passed. Another. 5 hours later, the sound of jet engines was barely audible, growing closer. 

Bumblebee stepped back as he watched Blitzwing awkwardly try to fit between the branches without sticking himself in the face with one.

“You look stupid, Blitzbrain!”

“Nice to see you too, Bumblebot.” 

Blitzwing sat down, pulling Bumblebee into his lap, “What is the news from your little Autobot team?” 

Bumblebee’s face dropped, unable to look Blitzwing in the optic, “The Elite Guard is coming tomorrow. The Magnus is gonna be here.”

“Aw, just for little old me! What an honor, hahaha!” 

“This is serious, Blitzy! They’re gonna capture you! You’ll go to jail.”

“We both knew this could be a possibility.”

“I know but it’s not fair! I just got to know you, I just-”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Blitzwing pulled Bumblebee into a tight hug, “I’ll miss you too.”

“I’ll find a way,” Bumblebee sobbed into Blitzwing’s chest, “I’ll find a way to get you out!”

Blitzwing didn’t give him an answer. 


	3. TFP Optiratch

Just come home, Whispered a million times at the walls, Begged at the stars across the cosmos, Prayed and etched into the fabric of reality.

Just come home, in a last breath, in a final plea, with an eternal somber note that never ends, a last hope or last resort.

Just come home, every time he walks out the door, with pen in hand or with sword, the same stern look upon his face, facing death regardless.

Just come home, that’s all I ask of him after millions of eons and millions of battles, the only thing left worth fighting for, worth dying for if I have to. 

“Just come home, Optimus. Please just come home,” I spoke in a hushed whisper, staring down to the heart of our planet that swallowed him whole. 

“The best ones never do,” Knock Out spat, bitter and hollow, and I couldn’t help but cry.


End file.
